Chas! Y aparezco a tu lado
by VirGolightly
Summary: Elena no puede levantar cabeza desde que sus padres murieron. La vida se ha detenido para ella y lo único que la hace "aguantar" son sus paseos al bosque y una voz que su cabeza ha inventado para calmarla. Pero, ¿está Elena volviéndose loca o el joven que encuentra herido en la carretera tiene la voz extrañamente parecida a la de su subconsciente? Los personajes no me pertenecen.
1. Chapter 1

Elena había perdido a sus padres en un accidente de coche hacía tan solo un año. Su tía se había mudado a su casa para cuidar de su hermano y de ella. La vida continuaba para todos, sin embargo ella sentía que estaba atrapada. Que no conseguía pasar página.

Su hermano lo había pasado igual o peor que ella, era más pequeño, y aun así ahí estaba, con sus amigos riendo, jugando, planeando un futuro…

Su tía Jenna había empezado a tontear con uno de los profesores de su instituto y llevaba algunos viernes saliendo de noche de chicas con antiguas amigas de la facultad.

Y luego estaba ella: sus amigos intentaban por todos los medios que saliera de casa después de clase, con poco éxito, cuando conseguían que fuera a alguna fiesta era la primera en irse y meses después del fallecimiento dejó a Matt, su novio.

La vida se resumía en madrugar los días de clase, ir al instituto durante 6 horas, sonreír a sus amigas en la hora de la comida, conducir hasta casa, cenar, mirar algo en el televisor, escribir su diario y dormir.

Los fines de semana cambiaba el instituto y las amigas por largos paseos al bosque, el resto permanecía igual.

Acababa de empezar a sonar "Cut" de Plumb cuando entro en el aparcamiento del instituto, aún no había ni bajado del coche cuando Caroline y Bonnie la asaltaron. Las saludó con una tímida sonrisa desde el interior del coche.

-¿Qué tal chicas?

-Cansada de madrugar, aunque Bonnie parece disfrutar… ¿y tú? –contestó Caroline agarrándola de un brazo poniendo rumbo al edificio.

-Yo…bueno, con ganas de que llegue el fin de semana y que Jenna y Jeremy me dejen sola de una vez.

-¡Bien! –dijo Caroline con una sonrisa radiante- ese es el espíritu…

-¿Cómo…?-preguntó Elena un poco desconcertada ante la inesperada alegría de su amiga porque ella se quedara sola.

-Que me alegro que estés deseando quedarte sola para venir con nosotras a la fiesta de Tyler, seguro que habrá un montón de sus amigos de rugby y podrás ponerte las botas, sé de buena mano que les encantas a todos –Caroline seguía con su entusiasmo y Bonnie la miraba cínica mientras entraban a clase y se dirigían a sus pupitres.

-Claro, la fiesta –dijo Elena intentando aparentar alguna emoción, sin mucho éxito.

Se acomodaron en sus sitios y empezó la clase. Elena se perdió en sus pensamientos, no tenían intención alguna de ir a esa fiesta. Se encerraría en casa y no contestaría por ningún medio, el lunes les diría que se fue con Jenna a la ciudad. Suspiró, mentir a sus amigas se había convertido en algo demasiado habitual.

Sin embargo, por ninguna circunstancia dejaría de ir a sus paseos por el bosque. La quietud, la paz que le transmitía aquél ambiente…el olor de los árboles, la humedad, los sonidos cautos…aquella situación la transportaba, la hacía sentir etérea, como si el mundo real no tuviera nada que ver con ella, como si ella solo fuera una mera observadora. Suspiró.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo con increíble rapidez, Elena apenas podía recordar el contenido de las tres clases de hora y cuarto a las que había asistido, aquello había sido un mero trámite hasta que llegara la hora de llegar a su casa, dormir y recibir al día siguiente.

A su lado Caroline parloteaba sin cesar sobre qué se pondría para la fiesta y sobre qué debería ponerse Elena. Cuando se sentaron ella se limitó a juguetear con su yogurt mientras escuchaba a la rubia explicarle a Bonnie no sé qué problema por el que la fiesta en vez de hacerse viernes se haría sábado.

Elena maldijo para sus adentros, tenía que pensar otra excusa.

-Ey, Elena, ¿Cómo vas? –Matt preguntó mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

-Bueno, un poquito como siempre –contestó Elena mirándole de reojo mientras seguía jugando con su yogurt.

Matt era la única persona a la que de verdad le hablaba con sinceridad, quizás no era la madre de las verdades pero al menos no le mentía descaradamente como a las otras chicas.

-¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de Tyler? –Elena sabía que Matt seguía enamorado de ella y se sentía horrible por eso.

-Intentaba escaquearme pero al pasar la fiesta al sábado mi coartada ha caído así que tendré que darme prisa en buscar otra…

-Si quieres puedo recogerte yo, ir juntos y cuando quieras volver pondré excusa con el entrenamiento –Matt era un sol, la quería de verdad, estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por ella y eso la conmovía. No tenía esperanza de volver a conectar con alguien así.

-¿De verdad que no te importaría?

Matt se sonrojó y río tímido.

-Sabes de sobra que no –la miró un segundo y se levantó-. Te recojo a las 9 –concluyó antes de marcharse con una sonrisa-.

Bonnie y Caroline la estaban mirando con una sonrisa cuando ella se giró para decirles que se marchaba a casa.

-Jamás entenderé vuestra relación pero al menos te obligará a que vengas a la fiesta –dijo Bonnie mientras se levantaba- ¿no entras a clase?

-No, yo… -tenía que inventar una excusa rápida- tengo que cocinar para Jeremy, tiene entrenamiento y Jenna no llegará a tiempo de prepararle la comida, ya sabéis lo puntual que es mi hermano con esas cosas.

Ambas la miraron con cara de no creerse ni una palabra, pero la dejaron marcharse sin poner ninguna pega.

Lo cierto era que se estaba ahogando, algo le oprimía el pecho, apenas podía respirar. Su corazón latía a un millón de latidos por hora, las manos le temblaban y un sudor frío corría por su espalda. Necesitaba salir de allí.

Se montó en su coche y cerró con pestillo la puerta. Su pecho subía y bajaba descontroladamente y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo intentando calmarse mientras metía la llave en el contacto.

Con un último suspiro puso el coche en marcha, en medio segundo estaba en la carretera principal conduciendo a toda velocidad. Pasó el pueblo y se adentró en el bosque, no sabía cuantos minutos había conducido pero ya era bosque cerrado cuando decidió parar. Sin dudarlo bajó del coche, lo cerró y echo a correr entre los árboles.

No tenía ni idea de donde iba, ni siquiera había cogido el abrigo, ella solo quería correr. Mientras lo hacía el frío iba haciéndose cada vez más real en su piel, su sudor era frío y le dolía la cara de la temperatura. A veces chocaba con hojas o ramitas que la mojaban de rocío y la helaban aún más pero ella no se daba cuenta. Ella sólo comenzaba a sentirse etérea otra vez, comenzó a verse en su mundo irreal como siempre, en un status superior, protegida, en ese punto donde nada le importaba, ni siquiera su propia vida.

Continúo así un montón de rato, hasta que ya los árboles estaban tan juntos que le costaba correr entre ellos. Frenó de golpe y se agachó agarrándose el pecho, jadeando. Miró a su alrededor, parecía que estaba atardeciendo pero ella sabía que no debía ser más de medio día.

Se dejó caer en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en un árbol, cerrando fuerte los ojos e intentando controlar su respiración. Aquello le pasaba de vez en cuando, ansiedad. No era nada mortal pero os aseguro que no querríais estar en su pellejo. Había un remedio y era tomar medicación, sin embargo, a las tres semanas de tomarlas Elena decidió dejarlas, ella siempre había sido una chica muy activa mentalmente, escribía, su diario, su música, sus pensamientos…y aquellas pastillas no solo la alejaban de la ansiedad, si no, de aquel mundo interior que ella tanto adoraba.

Nadie sabía que las había dejado, quizás Matt lo sospechaba, pero ella nunca se lo había contado a nadie. Así fue como empezaron sus paseos al bosque, cuando la ansiedad la atenazaba ella salía huyendo hacía el bosque y se refugiaba en la tranquilidad que este le proporcionaba. Ella podría jurar que era mucho más efectivo que aquellas dañinas pastillas.

Elena suspiró, debería ponerse en pie y comenzar a andar hasta el coche. Le dio la orden a sus piernas pero éstas no se movieron. Lo peor siempre era el camino de vuelta, el ser consciente a cada paso que cada vez estaba más lejos de ella misma y más cerca de aquella joven temblorosa y dolida que la esperaba en Mystic Falls. Aquella que el miedo la atenazaba de tal forma que un día se olvidó de vivir.

Lo cierto era que el ataque de aquel día lo había provocado Matt. El mirarle, el saber la preocupación de este por ella la habían hecho pensar en un posible futuro con alguien, el miedo a la incertidumbre de qué pasaría, con quién sería, si nunca lo encontraba, si era un cabrón y no tenía a su madre para contárselo, si era un sol y no estaba su padre para premiarle, si nunca en su vida volvía a ser aquella Elena risueña, popular, la reina del baile, la que daba todo a cambio sin pedir nada… estaba muy lejos de volver a eso y lo sabía y aquello la había hecho salir corriendo del instituto.

Llevaba un buen rato sentada cuando, tras mirar el reloj varias veces y suspirar con pesadumbre, se puso en pie para marcharse.

-¿No crees que deberías dejar de calcular todo un poquito menos?

Ahí estaba.

-Creía que por una vez me habías hecho caso en nuestra última conversación y te habías ido muuuuy lejos.

-No querrías que lo hiciera, en el fondo lo sabes, y lo mejor de todo, yo lo sé y por eso estoy aquí.

-Prepotente –contestó Elena comenzando a caminar.

Un día mientras caminaba en medio de la noche por el bosque, sin rumbo fijo, solo buscando acabar con su ansiedad, escuchó una voz clara en su cabeza. Una voz sensual, ronca, una voz que la calmaba incluso más que el bosque en sí. Aquella voz la disuadió de seguir caminando a aquellas horas y sin luz y la ayudó a encontrar el camino de vuelta. Desde aquella noche, cada vez que Elena se perdía en el bosque escuchaba esa voz dándole su opinión o molestándola sin previo aviso.

Ella era consciente de que era fruto de su cabeza, de la atmósfera que el bosque creaba para ella que la condicionaba y le provocaba esas alucinaciones. Era consciente también de que quizás debería haber ido a un psicólogo hacía mucho o volver a la medicación, pero en el fondo la divertía y la calmaba tanto que lo había ido retrasando y aún no había hecho nada.

-Me encanta cuando te pones borde, grr –contestó la voz masculina.

Elena intentó aguantar la risa, por alguna razón cada vez que sonreía o reía mientras "escuchaba" la "voz", ésta desaparecía. Era como si su cerebro hubiera creado una vía de escape para calmarla en sus situaciones de estrés.

-Creído…-añadió Elena mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Niñata –la voz de él sonó tan picada como la de un niño cuando pierde su equipo de fútbol favorito. Elena no pudo evitar sonreír y como ella esperaba, la voz no volvió a añadir nada más.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO DOS

Elena se relajó en la ducha. Debía ir pensando que haría con la voz de su cabeza pero lo cierto era que, de la forma que fuera, aquella voz la calmaba y eran los únicos ratos en los que realmente conseguía dejarse llevar y no estar dándole vueltas a millones de pensamientos sin salida. Así que, si aquello la ayudaba a superarlo, loca o no, ella no iba a ser quien lo acabara.

Era viernes por la mañana y no podía dejar de contar las horas en las que Jenna saldría por la puerta y tendría la casa para ella sola. Podría ser un zombie libremente, podría dejar su locura pasear a sus anchas.

Salió de la ducha y de muy buen humor, con la música a toda pastilla se preparó para el instituto. Al bajar a la cocina, su tía no pasó por alto su buen humor, tampoco olvidó que éste siempre aparecía los viernes, cuando ella se iba de casa, y no los domingos cuando volvía.

Aquello no le importó hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta que sus sobrina disfrutaba más de la soledad que de la compañía, de ahí la mayoría de sus salidas a la ciudad, para darle esa soledad que tanto valoraba la joven. Había veces que sus amigas no habían podido salir y se había quedado sola en un hotel por no quitarle a Elena ese placer que ella creía oculto.

-El día que estés de ese humor al verme entrar por la puerta los domingos, te regalaré un coche nuevo –dijo besándole en la mejilla y señalando con la cabeza al sobre que había en la mesa.

-Bueno es saberlo –contestó Elena apretando con cariño a su tía.

Elena observó el sobre de la mesa, ya lo leería más tarde.

Aquél sobre se había convertido en una tradición en los últimos meses, cada vez que su tía se marchaba los viernes dejaba aquél sobre que solía contener tres cosas: dinero para comprar y para que Elena saliera sin dificultades, una lista de cosas que había que hacer en casa y que comprar y un sobre más pequeño cerrado con dinero para emergencias (ese sobre debía estar cerrado a la vuelta de Jenna y si estaba abierto, la joven tendría que explicarle cual había sido la emergencia). Alguna que otra vez también llevaba una nota de cariño de su tía, o algún número de chicos que Jenna creía que eran buenos para Elena.

Elena condujo hasta el instituto y pasó el día suspirando ante la lentitud de las agujas del reloj. Carolinne y Bonnie no dejaron de repetirle lo que le ocurriría si no aparecía en la fiesta del sábado. Matt, que había decidido almorzar con ellas, les aseguró que él se encargaría de arrastrarla allí si era necesario. Elena se dedicó a asentir a todo, haría lo que quisieran mientras el resto del fin de semana la dejaran tranquila para "estudiar" y "hacer ejercicio".

"Pasear por el bosque para escuchar a su voz" y "escribir en su diario".

Por fin eran las tres. Elena voló hasta casa, cuando llegó Jenna y Jeremy ya se habían marchado, se preparó un sándwich, se puso ropa cómoda y volvió a su coche para dirigirse al bosque.

Mientras conducía una oscura llovizna había empezado a caer, el cielo se había ido cerrando poco a poco, el bosque tenía un aspecto espeluznante. Se estaba acercando una gran tormenta, los árboles se mecían y algún relámpago cruzaba el cielo.

Elena frenó a un lado de la carretera, no debía continuar su excursión, podría ir cualquier otro día al bosque. Ir sola, sin que nadie supiera dónde estaba, una tarde como esa, era arriesgarse demasiado hasta para ella.

Se disponía a arrancar cuando vio algo raro moverse entre los árboles. Aguantó la respiración durante un segundo y echó el seguro al coche mientras observaba la espesura a su derecha con más detenimiento, se acercó a la ventanilla del copiloto para ver mejor y allí estaba otra vez, era como una ráfaga, parecían dos animales peleándose por la forma en que se movían. Sin embargo, había algo raro en sus formas, las formas que ella conseguía distinguir desde su posición eran demasiado altas para ser animales pero por más que guiñaba los ojos, no conseguía distinguir nada con exactitud.

Aún extrañada arrancó el coche y dio marcha atrás para dar la vuelta, giró el volante y miró por el retrovisor para girar por completo, fue entonces cuando un movimiento más brusco aún se produjo entre la maleza y Elena tuvo que aguantar la respiración. Qué mierda estaba pasando.

Avanzó con lentitud, aún intentando distinguir algo cuando, sin apenas haberse movido más que unos metros, algo fue arrojado a la carretera, unos metros delante de ella, desde el bosque. Elena gritó y frenó en seco. Era como si algo hubiera lanzado por los aires a lo que fuera eso desde el bosque para que cayera en la carretera.

La lluvia seguía cayendo, ella no podía apartar la vista de la carretera mientras se aferraba al volante como si su vida dependiera de eso. Avanzó un poco más con el coche para acercarse a la figura que había en el suelo.

Elena gimió, era un hombre. Lo que había sido arrojado era un hombre. Sin darle tiempo ni siquiera a pensarlo, la joven rebuscó en su bolso hasta encontrar su teléfono móvil, estaba temblando de arriba abajo y no quitaba la vista de la figura que continuaba inmóvil en la carretera.

Marcó el número de emergencias pero no daba señal, la tormenta debía haber cortado la luz en el pueblo. Los truenos retumbaban fuera del coche y Elena maldecía por dentro mientras pulsaba el botón de rellamada una y otra vez.

Nada.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Era una persona solidaria y no pensaba dejar a aquél hombre allí pero bajarse, después de lo que había visto en el bosque…no sabía de qué manera había sido arrojado, quizás lo que fuera que lo lanzó aún continuaba acechando en las sombras para atacarles. Iba a seguir al lado del hombre dentro del coche mientras intentaba localizar al equipo de emergencias del pueblo.

Mientras lo hacía, miró con detenimiento la figura del suelo, iba vestido completamente de negro, estaba tumbado de espaldas a ella pero desde su posición podía ver que era moreno.

Mierda, seguían sin coger el teléfono. Para colmo había empezado a llover más fuerte y el charco que se hacía al lado de la cabeza del hombre se había puesto un poco rojo. Estaba sangrando. No podía dejarle allí. Aquella carretera apenas era transitada y en poco rato comenzaría a anochecer. Suspiró, estaba como una cabra. Seguro que cuando se bajara para ayudarle varios encapuchados aparecerían, la amordazarían y la violarían en su propio coche. Iba lista.

Maldijo mientras se subía la capucha de su sudadera para bajar. Movió un poco el coche para dejar la puerta de atrás justo al lado del hombre, así le sería más fácil moverlo. Volvió a suspirar, quitó el seguro y contó hasta tres.

Cuando abrió la puerta la lluvia la empapó por completo, aquello era torrencial. A la velocidad del rayo, abrió la puerta de atrás y se dirigió al desconocido.

Al verle de frente jadeó, aparentaba unos años más que ella, tenía una herida en la cabeza y toda su cara estaba cubierta de sangre a pesar del agua de la lluvia. Elena se acercó y buscó sus constantes vitales en el cuello. De alguna manera ya no le importaba lo que pudiera intentar atacarla mientras estaban fuera del coche, había sido una imbécil por esperar, aquel chico estaba gravemente herido. Tenía que llevarle al hospital.

Se sacó la sudadera por la cabeza quedando en camiseta de tirantes en aquél frío glacial, pero aquello tampoco le importó, le limpió la cara.

-¿Hola, puedes oírme?

El chico tosió, intentaba decir algo, estaba semiinconsciente.

-Oh joder, no te mueras.

En un arranque de fuerza, metió sus brazos entre los brazos del joven y tirando de su espalda lo enderezó lo suficiente para arrastrarlo hasta el coche. Jadeó. Pesaba una tonelada.

Cuando se agachó frente a él para levantarlo y meterle dentro, el joven entreabrió los ojos. Los tenía del azul más bonito que había visto nunca y cuando la enfocó pudo ver una pizca de reconocimiento.

-Elena… -dijo con hilo de voz.

Elena apenas se movió. ¿Le conocía? Le aupó hasta el asiento y lo acomodó con mucho cuidado. Sin pararse a pensar corrió hasta el maletero y sacó una toalla que llevaba para el entrenamiento en el instituto. Volvió con el desconocido y tras secarle con mucho cuidado la cabeza le tapó con ella.

Mientras cerraba y se metía en el asiento del conductor volvió a ver algo moverse en el bosque pero esta vez parecía que iba en dirección a ellos. Muerta de miedo, cerró de un portazo, echó el seguro y arrancó como si la poseyera el demonio. Condujo a toda velocidad por aquellas carreteras llenas de curvas en dirección al hospital.

-¿Estás bien?¿Hola? Hábleme

Desde atrás se escuchaban jadeos irregulares y a veces murmullos.

-Intente hablar más alto, no puedo oírle…

-Elena –la voz fue alta, clara, con un matiz de dolor, pero totalmente familiar para la joven.

Se giró para mirarle, iba a preguntarle pero tenía los ojos cerrados y una mueca de dolor en su cara. Primero debían llegar al hospital, curarle y hacer que estuviera bien para que ella pudiera hacerle todas las preguntas del mundo.

Al llegar al hospital, los médicos de urgencias la ayudaron a bajarle.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? –preguntó uno de ellos mientras corrían por el pasillo en dirección a una sala.

-No lo sé, yo…estaba en la carretera del bosque, decidí dar media vuelta y cuando iba a marcharme alguien le arrojó delante del coche, apareció de la nada… -a Elena empezaba a inundarle el shock.

-¿Le atropellaste?

-No, no, el cayó unos metros por delante del coche, yo iba demasiado lenta, tuve tiempo hasta de frenar por la impresión…

El médico continuaba teniendo sus dudas, se le notaba claramente que creía que ella le había atropellado y estaba mintiendo, pero dejó de hacer preguntas. Al desconocido se lo habían llevado a una sala cerrada y ella estaba en la sala de espera con aquél doctor tan desagradable.

-Podría entrar y mirar en sus pantalones si tiene cartera o un teléfono y así podríamos llamar a su familia.

El hombre la miró de reojo y se metió en la sala. Salió a los pocos minutos con una cartera negra y se la pasó a ella.

-Voy a por los papeles que hay que rellenar.

Elena abrió la cartera y buscó alguna identificación, encontró el carnet de conducir. Damon Salvatore.

Damon…

A los pocos minutos llegó el médico, rellenaron casi todo el papeleo y dejó a Elena encargada de llevar esos papeles a las enfermeras mientras él revisaba a sus pacientes de la tarde.

Cuando llegó al mostrador, Sophie, una antigua amiga de su madre la atendió.

-¿Cómo estás pequeña? Me he enterado que has sido tú la del desconocido, menudo susto te habrás llevado, ¿has comido algo ya?

La mujer había salido de detrás del mostrador a darle un abrazo y todo, le había ofrecido galletas y estuvo un buen rato preguntándole por su vida. No le gustó mucho que Sophie mencionara su buena relación con su tía y la regañina que le iba a meter a ésta por haberla dejado ir al bosque con esta tormenta.

-No Sophie, no te preocupes, sabes cómo está Jenna de liada con Jeremy y conmigo, nunca tiene tiempo para ella, si se entera de esto para una vez que hace algo, no volverá a salir en su vida… -la respuesta sonó convincente aunque la mujer a pesar de asentir, la seguía mirando ceñuda.

Poco después apareció el médico que había estado tratando al joven.

-Bien, ya se encuentra en una habitación y está totalmente fuera de peligro. Acompáñeme un segundo mi compañera quiere hablar con usted.

Elena suspiró, si volvían a insinuarle que ella le había atropellado iba a hacerlo de verdad pero a ellos.

El médico se paró en la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba el joven y justo salió una chica morena con bata que le sonrío al verla y cerró tras de sí. El otro médico se fue y las dejó solas.

-Tú debes de ser Elena. Yo soy la cirujana Richards. Verás Damon tenía una herida severa en la cabeza y varias contusiones de diferente gravedad. Ya se encuentra perfectamente aunque debería pasar la noche en el hospital, le mantendremos en observación por si hubiera algún cambio.

-Qué alivio, cuando le encontré tenía tanta sangre que pensé que no sobreviviría…

La doctora Richards rió. A ella no le hacía ninguna gracia.

-Damon es un tipo duro –sus ojos brillaron al decir esto-. De lo que quería hablarte es de cuando salga del hospital, él debería guardar un par de días de descanso y…

-No, no –la interrumpió Elena-. Yo sólo le encontré, no nos conocemos de nada, dígaselo a su familia cuando venga –atajo la joven mientras miraba por encima del hombro de la doctora intentando ver a Damon a través del cristal.

-Verás –insistió la cirujana- aún no nos han cogido ninguno de los teléfonos de contacto que aparecen en su cartera y cómo seguro que tú vas a esperar hasta que despierte, te lo digo a ti y tú se lo dices.

Elena la miró con el ceño fruncido. Aquella mujer tenía un tono muy impertinente.

-Debe guardar reposo un par de días y en caso de mareos o algo por el estilo, tiene volver inmediatamente –la doctora abrió mucho los ojos cerciorándose de que Elena la había escuchado y entendido- . Bien, ahora si me disculpas tengo que revisar a mis pacientes.

Elena bufó, menuda mandona. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió lentamente. A la izquierda, estaba la cama. Los monitores estaban apagados, Damon solo ocupaba esa cama esa noche mientras se le pasaba el sedante, después podría irse, no tenía que tener ningún monitor encendido y, aún así, a Elena se le encogió el pecho al verle dormido e indefenso, con un vendaje en una parte de la frente, pálido completamente, ¿y si de repente empeoraba?

Jadeó, no entendía porque estaba tan preocupada. Cerró la puerta y se acercó a la cama. Era un chico guapo, a pesar de la palidez, el vendaje y el pijama de hospital, era realmente atractivo. La parte del brazo que el pijama dejaba a la vista, mostraban unos brazos delgados pero completamente musculosos, firmes y sus manos, oh sus manos, eran del tamaño de casas. Enormes, masculinas.

Suspiró y se sentó en el sillón que había junto a la cama.

-¿Qué demonios te habrá pasado?... ¿Cómo acaba un chico como tú en medio del bosque peleándose con dios sabe qué cosa? Y, lo mejor, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? –susurró Elena mirándole ceñuda.

-Eh…ve una por una –dijo Damon con voz rasposa- ¿y a qué leches te refieres con un chico "como yo"? –a pesar de su estado, sonaba divertido.

La joven se puso de pié en un salto y se acercó a la cama para reconocerlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo, voy a por un médico?

El joven hizo una mueca con la cara y a Elena se le encogió el pecho.

-Por dios santo, ¿solo sabes hacer preguntas? –el tono de él era de fastidio.

Abrió los ojos para mirarla interrogante al ver que ella no contestaba.

-Por si no lo sabes, solo estaba preocupada pero veo que estás perfectamente, aunque tiene pinta de que el golpe te ha afectado un poquito, deberían volver a sedarte –en menos de dos segundos ya había conseguido enfadarla.

-Quieta fiera, menudo carácter…-intentó incorporarse en la cama pero se mareó un poco. Resignada Elena suspiró y le ayudó a sentarse de una manera más cómoda -. En el fondo eres todo amor, aunque vayas de dura.

Elena le fulminó con la mirada y él se rió a carcajadas. El sonido más limpio y bonito que había escuchado en meses. Mentira. El sonido más limpio y bonito que había escuchado durante meses. No podía ser. Tenía que hacerle hablar más, tenía que comprobarlo.

Damon miraba con pavor su pijama de hospital: -alta costura, ¿verdad? –dijo él al darse cuenta de que ella le seguía observando fijamente.

-Te encontré en la carretera del bosque. Algo te lanzó de la nada. Te recogí y te traje al hospital, han pasado unas siete horas –no se andaba con rodeos- . ¿Qué te pasó?

-No lo recuerdo –ni siquiera fingió, le estaba mintiendo descaradamente y siendo consciente de que ella se estaba dando cuenta-. No sé si te han avisado pero podría sufrir una pequeña amnesia temporal.

Deliberadamente. El cabrón le estaba mintiendo deliberadamente, pero aquella voz…Por suerte para él, a ella le encantaba jugar y ella seguiría jugando hasta que tuviera lo que quería.

-¿No recuerdas cómo te llamas?

Él negó con la cabeza. Elena sonrió.

-Te llamas Anakin Skywalker.

Él sonrió y aguantó una carcajada.

-¿Nos conocemos? Porque has dicho que me encontraste en el bosque…

-Claro, íbamos a encontrarnos –Elena no sabía dónde se estaba metiendo.

Él la miró ceñudo. Ingeniosa aquella demonio morena. Tenía pinta de que ninguno de los dos iba para el juego hasta que el otro explotara. Verían cuando era eso.

-Creo que tengo vagos recuerdos sobre ti, eres mi novia Padme…

Elena maldijo divertida. A ver dónde llegaba aquello. Ella quería respuestas, el bosque era su maldita vida y necesitaba saber qué leches había pasado allí, no era seguro para ella volver desconociendo lo que había sido capaz de lanzarle a él por los aires de aquella manera.

Y estaba la pequeña coincidencia de que él tenía exactamente la misma voz que la que ella escuchaba en sus visitas, contando con que él sabía su nombre…algo raro estaba pasando y ella pensaba descubrirlo.

-Sí, amor, soy yo.

-¿Y por qué no me das un beso? He estado al borde de la muerte…

Elena se acercó aún más a la cama, agachó la cabeza y juntó su nariz con la de Damon.

-Porque íbamos a vernos para discutir tu infidelidad con otra cuando ocurrió lo de la carretera.

Pam. Golpe en los bajos.

-Si tuve que irme con otra será porque no eras muy buena en la cama, no lo recuerdo del todo satisfactorio…

Pum. Golpe de vuelta.

-Vaya vaya cariño –Elena se quedó pensándolo por un segundo, iba a dar su golpe maestro-. Vuelves a hacerme enfadar, por teléfono antes de vernos dijiste que ibas a pedirme disculpas y a negarlo todo.

Damon sonrió, iba a contestar pero Elena le hizo un gesto con la mano.

-La enfermera ha dicho que solo necesitas un par de días de descanso pero que debes pasar la noche aquí para asegurarse de que todo está bien. Tenía pensado quedarme contigo y besarte y abrazarte cuando estuvieras incómodo, pero por mal novio y capullo me voy a casa. Mañana te recogeré.

Elena se giró para recoger su bolso y dirigirse a la puerta. Mientras la cara de Damon era aún de pique, no contaba con eso.

-Ah y por cierto, la televisión va con monedas y yo tengo tu cartera –la sacó de su bolso y la enseñó-.

Le mandó un beso y cerró la puerta. Damon pegó un puñetazo al colchón.


	3. Chapter 3

-Chicas siento la ausencia, entre exámenes y mudanza no he tenido un minuto libre. Subo capi cortito pero prometo compensar con el siguiente y espero actualizar mucho más a menudo ahora que estoy de vacaciones. Mil gracias por los comentarios, anima subir y ver feedback, a ver si ahora que tengo un poquito más de tiempo aprovecho y me pongo al día con las vuestras ^^ un besazo y gracias por leer! -

Cuando llegó a casa serían sobre las dos de la madrugada, había sido un día muuuuy largo, sin embargo, no tenía ni un atisbo de sueño asique se preparó un baño con agua tibia y sales de canela, sus favoritas. Encendió algunas velas aromáticas y se metió en la bañera con el sonido de la lluvia, que no había cesado en toda la tarde, de fondo.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Damon. Era su cara y la sensación de pánico que le había producido el verle malherido en la carretera lo que ocupaba la mente de Elena todas esas horas. ¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué sabía su nombre? ¿Qué le había pasado exactamente? Y, sobre todo, ¿por qué le mentía?

Si él hubiera contestado a sus preguntas sin llegar al jueguecito de la amnesia, el asunto ya estaría zanjado, pero que le mintiera la hacía sospechar que había algo turbio.

Elena podría simplemente dejarlo pasar. No darle más importancia, podía creer que estaba dramatizando todo y volver al bosque de manera cauta. Sin embargo, se había quedado su cartera, una cartera repleta de dinero en efectivo, varias tarjetas de crédito y el carnet de conducir y además, aún no sabía qué versión le había contado él a los policías: ¿la habría acusado para aprovecharse de ella? ¿Les habría contado la verdad de lo que fuera que había pasado en el bosque? ¿Estaría la policía investigando la escena y lo ocurrido?

Se hundió más en el agua.

Definitivamente no podía huir, al menos no ese día. A la mañana siguiente tendría que volver al hospital y enfrentarse con lo ocurrido. Era extraño pero la idea no la disgustaba todo lo que debería.

Cuando a las nueve le sonó el despertador, Elena estaba emocionada. Se puso unos vaqueros y una sudadera azul y, a pesar de ser fin de semana, lo cual para ella implicaba no arreglarse nada, se soltó la melena y se puso un poco de rímel. Se dijo a sí misma que el hecho de ir a ver a Damon no tenía nada que ver.

Mentira cochina.

Al llegar al hospital encontró al joven en su habitación preparándose para irse.

-Justo a tiempo, Padme, ya pensaba que tendría que buscarte por toda la ciudad para que me devolvieras la cartera –dijo Damon sin levantar la cabeza mientras terminaba de abotonarse la camisa.

-¿Y esa ropa? –definitivamente no era con la que lo había encontrado.

-Me la trajo una enfermera, imagino que de algún enfermero o algo así, tendré que hacer una donación para el hospital por las molestias –contestó Damon mientras giraba sobre sí mismo para que la joven pudiera admirar su nuevo modelito: vaqueros, camisa gris por fuera y converse.

Elena estaba volteando los ojos ante las poses del joven cuando un agente golpeó la puerta de la habitación.

-Señor Salvatore, estamos redactando su declaración, ¿podría pasarse esta tarde por la comisaría para filmarla y aclarar cualquier posible duda que surja?

-Por supuesto –contesto Damon sonriendo-.

El policía hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se marchó.

-¿Qué le has contado a la policía, Anakin? ¿Qué hay de tu amnesia, ya se te ha pasado?

Damon sonrió suspicaz e ignoró su pregunta.

-¿Me das mi cartera, Padme? –contestó estirando la mano hacía la joven mientras la miraba divertido.

Cuando le dio la cartera, salió de la habitación y atravesó el hospital, ella salió tras él, no tenía ni idea de a dónde se dirigía pero no iba a dejarle ir hasta que tuviera las respuestas que quería.

Justo antes de alcanzar la salida la doctora Richards los alcanzó y volvió a hacer hincapié en que reposara un par de días. "A pesar de todo, Damon" fue lo último que le dijo, ¿a pesar de qué exactamente?

Elena se dedicaba a observar la escena y él era consciente de que ella estaba memorizando todo para más tarde preguntarle.

-¿Y bien, ahora qué? –preguntó él mientras caminaban hacía el parking.

-¿Ahora qué de qué? –contestó Elena divertida aunque mirándolo ceñuda - ¿Pretendes que te lleve después de mentirme con lo de la amnesia?

Damon se plantó en seco en medio del parking mirándola fijamente. No contestó, simplemente clavó sus ojos en los suyos con expresión muy seria, a Elena le dio la impresión de que iba a decir algo muy importante sin embargo, cuando el joven abrió la boca para hablar una mueca de dolor atravesó su cara y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Damon! –gritó Elena mientras corría hacía él -, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, sí, tranquila –contestó él tranquilizándola aunque respirando muy fuerte-.

-Vamos a volver al hospital inmediatamente, esos ineptos seguro que te han dado el alta antes de tiempo –murmuraba Elena enfadaba mientras le ayudaba a ponerse en pie y a apoyarse en ella para andar.

La preocupación y el enfado de la joven le produjeron un placer inesperado: - Tranquila, solo necesito descansar.

Ella le miró ceñuda pero pareció conformarse: -¿Dónde te llevo?

-Pues no soy de la ciudad y no conozco a nadie, así que confió en tu buen criterio para elegirme un hotel decente con un buen servicio de habitaciones.

Elena suspiró, dejarle solo en un hotel después de lo que había pasado le parecía inhumano y por alguna extraña razón el sentimiento protector había ido creciendo desde que lo encontró en la carretera.

-Yo…eh…si me prometes responder algunas de mis preguntas puedo ofrecerte mi casa –dijo Elena mirando al suelo.

Damon la miró con una mezcla entre asombro y diversión: -Sabía que era irresistible para ti, mi Padme querida.

Elena volteó los ojos: -Sólo puedo ofrecerte un sofá hasta mañana por la tarde noche que vuelve mi tía, una tía liberal pero no lo suficiente para descubrir que su sobrina menor de edad ha tenido un ocupa en casa todo el fin de semana, pero mejor que estar solo en un hotel en el que si mueres de repente nadie se dará cuenta… -ella gesticulaba mucho y daba explicaciones de más y eso lo fascinó.

-mmm ¿gracias? –contestó Damon divertido- trato, aunque no prometo que no acabes seducida por mi encanto…


	4. Chapter 4

Damon observó cada detalle de la sala de estar con infinito interés. Fotos de Elena en todas las edades, de su familia, llenaban estanterías y paredes. La joven lo había acomodado en el sofá más grande, justo enfrente de la chimenea que ella se esforzaba por encender sin mucho éxito. Hacía rato que quería levantarse a ayudarla pero verla de rodillas, con las manos y la cara manchadas de barro, con todos los palos alrededor, el pelo enmarañado y casi sin aliento, le pareció la cosa más adorable del mundo.

Quién demonios se había apoderado de él. Se sentía ansioso, como cuando te ponen un plato de tu comida preferida delante y tú estás más que hambriento, que sientes que no sabes por dónde empezar, que quieres devorarla de un solo bocado. Eso le pasaba a él con ella. Quería saberlo todo y quería saberlo ya, quería divagar por los rincones más recónditos de su mente y sabía que para él, más que para cualquier otra persona, sería extremadamente fácil llegar hasta ellos.

Sin embargo, estaba el hecho de que ella era benditamente perspicaz y buscaba cada silencio y respuesta de él para indagar aún más en lo sucedido. Era por eso que, aunque quisiera soltarle mil y una preguntas de una vez y que ella respondiera una por una, gesticulando, sonriendo y levantando la mirada para recordar, haciendo que él, por alguna extraña razón, se desbocara por completo, fuera cauto y cuidara cada palabra.

-Así que eres la típica pobre chica huérfana que todo el mundo intenta consolar y entretener para que deje de pensar en sus padres muertos, ¿no? –dijo Damon después que ella le contase acerca de la muerte de sus padres y su situación familiar actual.

Para sorpresa del joven, Elena río. Se puso en pie y tras de ella el fuego creció, había conseguido encender la chimenea.

-¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a alguien –le miró y volvió a mirar el fuego. Parecía melancólica pero divertida-, alguien que me obliga a reír siempre que no puedo más.

Damon evadió su expresión totalmente consciente de por dónde iba ella: -¿Y por qué te ríes si intentaba ser grosero?

-¿Y por qué intentabas ser grosero a propósito?

-¿Y por qué no? No soy de los que se compadecen de la muerte, ni mucho menos de los vivos. Los que están muertos son tus padres, qué pena por ellos que ya no puedan disfrutar de las ventajas de existir, que no de vivir. Pero no que pena por cómo se sientan los que aún están vivos y pierden a alguien…-Elena lo miraba absorta- vergüenza es lo que siento de todos aquellos que siguen viviendo mientras sus seres queridos mueren y se hunden en la miseria. ¿Qué habrían querido tus padres Elena? ¿Qué vivieras como una jodida zombie o que siguieras con tu vida venerando su recuerdo con fuerza y decisión y dejaras de una maldita vez de compadecerte a ti misma?

Patapum. Hostión de realidad.

-¿La gente no se cansa de que cuestiones su forma de vivir las cosas? –definitivamente aquella pequeña idiota le volvía loco. No sólo no se había achantado si no que, además, le hacía frente- Por si nadie te lo ha dicho, don lecciones de vida, no todo es blanco o negro, para llegar a un punto o al otro debemos pasar por el punto gris y cuando de verdad quieres a alguien, sea de la forma que sea es un proceso lento. Si tú no has tenido corazón en tu vida es cosa tuya, pero alguien a quien una desconocida ha debido rescatar de la carretera cubierto de sangre, que no tiene donde caerse muerto en este preciso instante, no debería ir por ahí dando lecciones de vida.

Patapam. Hostión de vuelta.

En este caso fue Damon quien rio. La situación le fascinaba. Elena se había sentado en el sofá de enfrente y estaba prácticamente doblada hacia delante mientras le soltaba su discurso. A fuera seguía lloviendo y el cielo se iba poniendo cada vez más negro. Dentro solo una lámpara de mesa y la chimenea iluminaban la estancia y a ambos les pareció que no había situación más íntima que esa.

-¿Ves que me importe, Elena? –ésta jadeó, era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre desde que lo encontrara en el bosque. Además su tono ya no era para nada divertido, sonaba serio y sugerente a la misma vez-, no puedes pensar cada paso de tu vida. Créeme que no esperaba acabar como me encontraste pero tampoco voy a hacer un drama con eso y te aseguro que el hecho de no tener donde caerme muerto en esta ciudad no me define en absoluto. Deberías darte cuenta y mirar dentro de ti para darte cuenta de que hay más de lo que en realidad somos conscientes y debemos vivir la vida en consecuencia.

Elena sonrió y apartó la mirada.

-¿Un chocolate?

Damon asintió y ella le pasó el mando de la televisión al pasar por su lado para ir a la cocina. Maldita sea el estúpido capullo y todas sus lecciones de vida. Le había dado a Elena donde más le dolía. Mil veces había pensado si sus padres estarían felices de verla, mil veces se había planteado el dejarse llevar y que la vida pusiera en su camino lo que tuviera que poner. Pero eso eran los deseos más ocultos de su corazón y nunca los sacaría a la luz. Ella tenía que ser responsable, tenía un hermano menor del que cuidar, una tía a la que hacer el trabajo más fácil, porque ellos también lo estaban pasando mal. Sin embargo, en ningún momento se paró a pensar que quizá ella estaba asumiendo el papel de sufridora, que ellos ya habían pasado página y ella seguía con su dolor porque alguien en la familia tenía que hacerlo.

El olor a quemado del chocolate la sacó de sus pensamientos. Lo puso en dos tazas y lo dejó en la encimera para que se enfriara un poco.

-¿Damon? –preguntó Elena desde el marco de la puerta aún aturdida por sus preocupaciones.

-¿HHmmm? –contestó Damon embelesado con un canal de deportes.

-Voy a darme una ducha rápida mientras se enfría un poco el chocolate.

Sin mirarla el joven hizo el gesto del "OK" con la mano.

- …no tardo nada…-sonó tan vacio que Damon giró la cabeza de inmediato, pero ella ya estaba escaleras arriba.

Sólo dudó medio segundo, instantes después fue tras ella.

Elena estaba ante el espejo de su habitación en ropa interior, con una mano se sujetaba la melena en alto y con la otra acariciaba algo q tenía en la espalda, conforme se acercó a ella se dio cuenta de que era una cicatriz.

Elena le había visto acercarse a través del espejo y por alguna extraña razón permaneció quieta, los ojos azul intenso de Damon se clavaban en los suyos reflejados en el cristal, y aunque sonara de locos, tenerle detrás, la forma en que la miraba, la hacían sentirse cómoda, era la primera vez desde que sus padres muriesen que dejaba a alguien acercarse tanto, en todos los sentidos. Apenas habían hablado, y no llegaba a un día el tiempo que le conocía, pero aquel hombre transmitía paz.

Cuando Damon estuvo a apenas unos centímetros de ella, cerró los ojos, bajó la nariz hasta la base de su cuello e inspiró. No entendía por qué quería darse una ducha, olía increíblemente bien, a canela, a fresa, a Elena... Dejándose llevar movió la nariz rozando su piel, subió por el cuello y volvió a bajar hasta el hombro, haciendo que la piel de ella se erizara ante su contacto y la obligara a cerrar los ojos cayendo en la espiral que él le estaba provocando mientras inspiraba y memorizaba su olor.

Elena continuaba exactamente en la misma posición hasta que él, empezó a acariciar con las puntas de sus dedos desde el costado hasta el hombro, su brazo, su cuello, su nuca, deslizando de forma suave, dejando que su piel la rozase en la manera justa para volverla loca…cuando llegó a su espalda y encontró su mano tapando la cicatriz, él bajó más la cabeza y besando cada uno de sus dedos los fue apartando poco a poco hasta llegar a la fea cicatriz que llevaba en la espalda.

-Se borrará –ella supo que no se refería a la marca de su piel.

Damon apartó la mano con la que Elena sujetaba la melena y la dejó caer, el olor a lluvia, a limpio, a casa…que desprendía su pelo se le metió por la nariz y chocó contra su cerebro creando devastación.

Joder.

Suspiró y se giró para alejarse, pero la mano de ella agarró la suya.

Elena no tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo pero en su interior el anhelo crecía a la velocidad de la luz, el anhelo de atraerle contra ella y meterse entre sus brazos. No tenía la menor idea de por qué estaba sintiendo todo eso por un extraño. Él la miraba fijamente, no se había extrañado por su contacto si no que la había apretado y ahora le acariciaba el dorso con el pulgar. Santa maría, su contacto le producía escalofríos y solo le estaba tocando la mano. Cerró los ojos y suspiró como antes había hecho él, cuando los abrió Damon la miraba divertido.

-Necesito tumbarme –dijo él con voz ronca y aplicando el doble sentido por completo, mientras estiraba de la mano de Elena.

Ella sonrió y estiró también pero para soltarse.

-El chocolate ya debe estar frío –contestó ella con una media sonrisa.

Damon agachó la cabeza en gesto de derrota y mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta alzo un poco la voz: -El tuyo también se está enfriando.

-Bajo en un minuto –contestó Elena mientras cerraba la puerta.


End file.
